


silver tongue

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, set in pre-Jester times, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: kinktober day 2: dirty talk
Relationships: The Gentleman | Babenon Dosal/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	silver tongue

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! most of the prompts are still up for the taking, just send me an ask on my tumblr marmeladednd.tumblr.com

Babenon had a silver tongue, always one to talk himself in and out of any situation. Marion quite enjoyed his way with words, especially when he used it to write her love letters, tell her incredible bedtime stories or recite poems about her beauty.

But there was one area where Marion found it quite easy to shut him up: whenever they were in bed together, he suddenly seemed to become speechless. It was sweet, in a way: paired with the way he looked at her when she was naked, the pure adoration in his eyes- Marion could get used to that. 

And yet, she longed to hear his beautiful voice, wanted to know what was going through his mind during those moments. And so, she took matters into her own hands. 

  
  


She had him sprawled out in her bed, his hands tied to the headboard with one of her silken scarfs, her tongue slowly teasing the head of his cock. She could hear his breath come in heavy, laboured pants, and when she slowly opened her eyes, the expression on his face sent lightening down her spine. 

Slowly, she pulled away a bit, just teasing him with her hand the slightest bit, and asked, “Does that feel good?”

He closed his eyes, nodding frantically.

“Yes or no, my love?”, she asked gently, stopping the movement of her hand. His eyes shot open in surprise, but immediately, she could see his pupils dilate. 

Good.

“Yes.”, he breathed, almost inaudible, “Feels so good.”

She let out a satisfied hum, and, as a reward, ran her tongue down his shaft and over his tip, drawing a languid moan out of him. 

The sound of it made heat pool between her legs.

“What do you want, love?”, she asked after another minute of teasing. At first, he just looked at her, a bit helpless, brows furrowed beautifully. She gave him a moment to collect himself. 

“To be in your mouth.”, he said eventually, and to her delight, his cheeks were turning a darker blue. 

She gave him a happy smile. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?” 

She rarely used the word ‘fuck’- she found it lost its effect when used too often. Like this, his reaction to it was much more intense: his cock gave a heavy throb in her hand. 

However, he shook his head. “N-no, I want you… want you to do it the way you like it-”

She let out a little laugh- teasing him was so much fun. “What a gentleman.”

Before he could reply anything to that, she wrapped her lips around his tip. 

She sucked him off until she could taste pre-come and he was panting heavily. 

He was close, she could tell, and so she slowly pulled her mouth off his cock again, this time with a wet and obscene pop, letting some spit dribble down her bottom lip. It seemed to have the desired effect; Babenon’s breath hitched when he looked down at her, eyes hazy. 

“Holy heavens, Marion-” 

“Are you close, my love?”, she asked innocently, rubbing her thumb across his wet slit. 

“So close, my morningstar-” There it was, her favorite pet name. She gave him a broad smile. 

“Do you want to come into my mouth?”, she asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

He shook his head desperately. “Wanna come inside you-”

“Inside me where?”, she asked, this time obviously teasing. He let out breathless, almost exasperated laughter. 

“Inside your cunt, you vixen.” Ah, there was the silver tongue. Marion laughed, more wetness gathering between her legs. 

She pressed a kiss to his tip, and then moved, sitting up, giving him a moment to admire her body, before seating herself on his hips. She slowly rocked her hips, spreading her wetness along the length of his dick, rubbing her clit against his shaft. His hands strained against the silk scarf, his eyes darting between her bobbing breasts and her face, mouth hanging open in adoration. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking…”, she whispered before leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“That you’re the most beautiful woman in the world…”, he caught her lips with his, “...and that I’m the luckiest man.”

They kissed, and Marion tilted her hips, and they came together like two halves of a whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you liked it with kudos and comments :)


End file.
